


星星勋章

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 从此把星辰授予给伊万.布拉金斯基
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	星星勋章

.深夜爽文  
.别想太多，我就只玩了两个梗，好好吃糖

借个梗：“Am Rand der Welt fällt Gold von den Sternen,Und wer es findet,erreicht, was unerreichbar war.

若想得到那世界尽头星星上落下的金子，追寻者必须踏入那无人涉足之地……”

两人沿着废弃和蜿蜒的公路走，在不厚的雪地上留下像狐狸或野鸡一样浅浅的脚印，偶尔攥着松枝挤进齐腰深的更厚的雪中，留下深深的一道行迹；偶尔路面结了太厚的冰，或是被冻结的沼泽/隧道吞噬掩埋，手电筒和路杖就能派上用场，但脚底和腰间难免隐隐作痛。

他们默不作声。从大吼到最细微的窸窣细语都可能引起雪崩，不注意脚下就可能滑进冰窟或是冻湖，要么就会在森林中迷路。基尔伯特追着星象，伊万摇铃，以免撞上冬眠前没吃饱于是跑出来碰运气的灰熊。铃声并不清脆，低沉喑哑，伴着呼出的挥发到大气中很快无影无踪的大口白气而凝固，让大个子不得不持续摇铃，以缓解四顾茫然的紧绷。

他们会在巨大无名的纪念碑和高耸的军.用设施前伫足。那时一切都会沉寂下来，伊万仰视，基尔伯特掏手机拍照，白光一闪。接受卫星定位的巨大白色圆盘，凸出地面的大概是核.设.施的入口，断了大半露出银灰色骨骼断面的通讯塔，甚至有些因新雪被风刮干净的地面露出了机场地面荧光涂标。大部分设施披着积满灰尘的墨绿帆布，像冻僵的老兵尸体，是否仍在使用也不尽然。机密。他们尽量不去谈论它们。

此行其实是为了拾陨石。那些石子黯淡锐利，只有截面带着彩虹般的反光，和普通的戈壁上的石块难分你我。基尔伯特碰响，对着紫外灯照照，扔进挎包。伊万也偶尔递过去一块。渡鸦在雪松顶大叫。

肥啾躲在伊万的围巾里发抖。贴近缢痕的肌肤能感觉到小鸟微弱的体温。伊万很担心它，僵着脖子时不时理理围巾。笼子关不住它，毕竟是基尔伯特的鸟，只能尽量挡挡风，哈哈气。基尔伯特似乎完全不担心它。

“没关系的。死不了。”

伊万嗤之以鼻。

夜空镶满星星，在哪儿能听见宇宙模型装置转动的摩擦声，贴近心脏的频率，一旋就有灰尘落下来，那就是雪片。没有避风处。青年们斜着身体平衡风力。再不找到大路，难免被风雪湮埋。

再撑一下。

有路也并不轻松。伊万站着不动了。基尔伯特走了一百多米，远远地回头，再踉跄着走回来。冰不断地堆积。

这过于荒诞无稽了。他没有理由跟基尔伯特呆在这儿。类似情感的冲击在肋骨间澎湃，可能是冻住了，没法上行。

走过来了。只隔几十厘米，伊万盯着他，而基尔伯特摸摸下巴，想了想，掏出一粒陨石，像授予勋章那样举着手走向伊万。

真正让他惊诧的是基尔伯特的神情。严肃，兴奋，庄重和嘴角一丝难掩的得意，他把“勋章”授予了他，就像千百个他们熟稔的仪式那样，别在他的心脏附近。肥啾伸着小脑袋好奇地看着。

伊万想知道这玩意儿怎么别上去的，但当他的手指触碰的那瞬间，星星开始发光，十分明亮而温柔的白光，不刺眼，就像每一枚精心设计，冶炼，涂色和塑封的勋章一样。

指尖还是很扎。

不过基尔伯特给了他一枚星星的勋章。  
发光的星星。

伊万想找点词儿来说，他看看基尔伯特的红眼睛，理理围巾，又看看星星，再看看天上的星星。和所有真实的星辰一样，勋章熠熠生光。

……

刮风了，两人禁不住微微弓起身。星光在北风中仍旧璀璨，只是似乎摇摇欲坠。

伊万憋了半天。

“………别把我当小孩子看啊。”他说。

这根本不是他想说的。呃。好吧。

基尔伯特反而故作神秘，只是笑起来，左手把那些荒草般金黄的的头发用力揉得更乱。把伊万的脑袋揉得不得不低下来。

可是，我配不上。伊万的心说。它十分悲哀。

蚌对于陨石般锋利的异物会分泌钙质包裹成珍珠，但他的心做不到，血管里那块锋利的锈铁皮样的悲哀只能被越磨越利，不断划破他的心室，让心脏在细微的伤口和苦痛中越跳越慢，又完全停不下来，连同整个胸腔一起红肿起来，渐渐窒息。人并不聪明。

他配不上。

但他拥抱了基尔伯特以示感谢。星星硌痛了两人的心。它仍然明亮。基尔迟疑一下，后退一步。他突然坏笑着重重的拍了下伊万的双肩。

又出发了。他跟着基尔伯特的脚印，向上跋涉，看着基尔伯特坐下来，从包里掏出陨石轻轻放在星盘上，像放飞鸟儿一样让彗星划出轨迹，划过天际，应手而逝，他想起彗星群来临时他还剩几个愿望。其中之一很快就实现了，因为他现在可以在基尔伯特的肩头打个盹儿。走累了，太累了。而白昼正在挣扎着出世，呼呼大睡的伊万恰好错过了有最美的彗星群和霞光的破晓，基尔伯特看看他，再看看画布似的天空，那枚星星勋章的光始终没有减损。

end.


End file.
